bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Global Conflicts (Synopsis)
Hey! This post is a simple synopsis of every chapter in my Global Conflicts fanfic. Read this after you have read the respective chapters, as there are spoilers. Prologue *The prologue shows that the majority of the fanfic will be told from a journal, where Chris, the main character, has written his and his team's role in ending the Global Conflicts from 2016-2018. *Tony, Chris' son is the one reading Chris' journal. Depending on how well recieved this fanfic is, Tony may be the character in the sequel. Tony was born in 2025, and is 20 years old. *Silver City, a city plays a major part in the fanfic. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day *Chris introduces three of the five members of Aureolous, a special operations team. The three members introduced are Chris, Gary, and Ryan. There is character development here as well. *The trio will be departing on a mission to Ocean Road, to stop a Bloon seige. *The Bloon Empire is introduced as a secondary antagonistic faction, and how they've been at war with the Monkey Capital for years. Chris explains the oddness of the Bloons as well. Chapter 2: Battle of Ocean Road *The trio take a biplane to Ocean Road, and they join the conflict very late. The Bloon Empire is victorious in The First Battle of Ocean Road. *More character development. The characters see the very dark side of war and conflict. *A nearby BFB sends a MOAB after the biplane. As the trio pass a mountain, Chris and Gary jump out the plane, and land near Bloontonium Forest. The MOAB continues to chase Ryan to Banana Beach. Chapter 3: Ceramic Trouble *Ryan crashed the biplane into the sea. The MOAB scouts the beach and leaves, while deploying 8 Ceramic Bloons. *Andrew the Sniper Monkey is introduced in this chapter, and saves Ryan's life. The two converse and more character development is shown. The two head to Tudis Base, which is where Chris and Gary are currently heading. Chapter 4: Bloontonium Forest *More conflicts between Bloons and Monkeys are shown, while showing more physiological effects of war. *Chris and Gary unexpectedly arrive at Bloontonium Forest and are ambushed by Ceramic Bloons. Before they retaliate, all the Ceramic Bloons are popped. Their savior is revealed to be a Plasma Monkey named Gage. Before the three talk, Gage quickly dispatches a MOAB and BFB. *The three converse and more character development is shown. Gage carrys Chris and Gary, and the three fly to Tudis Base. Chapter 5: Tudis Base (1/2) *Chris, Gary, and Gage arrive at Tudis Base, or what's left of it. The base is wrecked, with dead monkeys, blood, and rubble everywhere. The three are confused on what happened here. *The three find a dying monkey, who tells them about The Insurgency and that they attacked the base. *The Insurgency is semi-introduced as another antagonistic faction. Rebellious monkeys make up The Insurgency. The dying monkey also informs the group about Nox Aeterna, an Insurgency fortress. *The three speculate on why monkeys would rebel against the Monkey Capital. *Gage leaves and grabs Andy and Ryan, who were at Bloontonium Forest in the middle of the conflict. The five monkeys continue to talk. Chapter 6: Revelations *Chris finds survelliance tapes, which show what happened in the past 2 hours. *Monkeys at Tudis Base are preparing to join the attack on Ocean Road. Before that happens, explosions are heard all over the base. *Their attackers appeared to be Bloons, but it was monkeys instead. They slaughter the entire base. *During the "commander's death" scene, a monkey in a black cloak, a Sun God, and a Ninja Monkey are introduced. *Arcturus, the monkey in the black cloak, gives a speech to the population of Tudis Base. Arcturus' cold and evil personality is also revealed. The Insurgency is revealed as a bigger threat to the Monkey Capital compared to the Bloon Empire. Their leader is revealed to be Arcturus, and that The Insurgency hates the Bloon Empire as well. *After the five monkeys finish watching the tapes, they continue to speculate. The group decides to head to Silver City, a densely populated monkey city. Chapter 7: Tudis Base (2/2) *Speculation continues. *The group decides to head to Silver City, but they have no transportation, so Gage and Ryan leave to fetch a plane. Andy, Chris, and Gary continue to talk. *Gage and Ryan return with a Spectre, and the group is forced to leave, since the plane was stolen from a military base. There are two planes chasing the group. *Andy is revealed to be the fourth member of Aureolous. Chapter 8: Sky Chase *Gage is introduced as the fifth member of Aureolous. *The group leaves Tudis Base, and tries to evade their company. After many unsuccessful attempts, Ryan shoots one plane down. *The remaining plane targets the Spectre with homing missiles, attempting to take it down. Gage is severely injured during this time. Ryan and Gary jump out the plane to save Gage. Meanwhile, Andy and Chris continue to fly to Silver City, and call help for the three. Until Gage, Ryan, and Gary return, Andy and Chris are given permission to take a brief break. *Andy and Chris are questioned about the events that happened in the previous 6chapters (excluding Tudis Base). Chapter 9: Back At Silver City *Chris is woken up by the commander of the military base, and is sent to the hospital to join the rest of his team. *Andy, Chris, Gary, and Ryan discuss about what happened after Ryan and Gary left to help Gage. The paramedics informed the group that Gage will recover in two months, and that he is getting certain parts replaced with robotic parts. *Until Gage recovers, Aureolous cannot do any more major operations, so the other members get a "break". Chapter 10: Another Time of Peace *There is a two month time gap since last chapter, and Gage is expected to finish his recovery tomorrow. *Ryan and Chris reveal actions in the past that they severely regret. More character development is shown. *Chris notes that The Insurgency hasn't done anything in awhile. It is shown that Chris forgot to show the tapes to the Monkey Capital. Chapter 11: The Insurgency *This chapter is not apart of Chris' journal, and it describes what's going on in Nox Aeterna, through a 3rd person perspective. *It is shown that The Insurgency forgot to claim the surveillance tapes from Tudis Base. The Insurgency will have a rally at Nox Aeterna, and that they will attack Bloon Empire and Monkey Capital sites. *Another antagonistic character is shown, a Sun God. His name is not revealed. The Sun God leads the Insurgency along with Arcturus. *Arcturus and the Sun God are conversing, and it is shown that the two have had a long, friendly relationship. A lighter side of Arcturus is briefly shown as well. Category:Blog posts